Well, Well, Well
by HoN.Fan2469
Summary: Jackie Wilson is a Shadowhunter and is having to deal with keeping her relationship a secret and fight demons. Being a Shadowhunter really isnt all it's cracked up to be.


This is only chapter one, there will be more I feel that this is successful!

* * *

><p>Running down the street and panting seventeen-year old Jackie Wilson ran from the Shax demon. She was a shorter girl. She had brown hair and light brown eyes. Her running has been going on for such a long time now. She finally turned to face the demon. She pulled out her seraph blade and whispered, <em>"<em>_Uriel" _and her blade flared up.

"Alright, demon, come and get me."

Then the demon turned the corner with its pincers snapping. Its sharp sense of smell is what helped it find Jackie. It advanced on her and jumped. She stabbed the seraph blade through were the heart should be and it started to ooze a blackish blood. It began to fold in on its self and sent out a blood curling shriek and returned to its home dimension.

Jackie slid down the nearest wall and sat there panting trying to catch her breath. Her partner, Nickolas, turned the corner. He was taller than Jackie. He had blond hair that fell into his eyes and dark eyes. He recently fought off and Oni demon. He ran up to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He took out his stele anyway and began to draw an _iratze_ on her arm.

"I'm fine, with no help from you." She pulled her arm away when he was done drawing the healing rune.

"I was fighting off the Oni demon! I couldn't helped you if I wanted to, which I didn't."

"You two fighting won't help anyone." Taylor said stepping out from where she was fighting. She walked towards them stepping over the Shax demons ashes in her black high heeled boots. She was tall girl, even in her heels. She had blond hair that went down to her waist and her piercing blue eyes searched their faces.

"Well, it isn't my fault. I told Nick I didn't need any help." Jackie explained looking up at Taylor.

"Shadowhunters are nothing without their partners, speaking of which, where the hell is mine?"

Just then a boy smaller and younger then Jackie came running followed by a Kuri demon. The black demon slithered behind him making an awful hissing noise.

"Will someone help me?" the boy yelled running towards Taylor. She rolled her eyes, whispered _"Jophiel" _and threw the seraph at the Kuri demon. It shrieked, folded in on itself and returned to its dimension.

"Thanks Taylor! I'm pretty sure I would've been Kuri food" Sam said. He had glasses, and long dark hair and green eyes.

"Wouldn't that be nice? It would be a whole lot quieter at the Institute." Taylor said smiling at Sam. "Just kidding kid, if mom found out that you were eaten by a demon she would feed me to a demon."

Back at the Institute Taylor ran to go take a shower while Sam ran to go tell his mother, who happened to run the Institute, about what they all did. This left Nick and Jackie standing alone in the main room. He looked at her and picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and he set her down.

"How long can we keep this up?" He asked her.

"I don't know, hopefully a little longer?" She asked before he bent down and kissed her. The two had been going out for the past year and everyone had thought they couldn't stand each other, which it how it should stay.

"Jackie? Where are you?" Her mom was walking around the Institute looking for her so the two quickly scrambled to do something. No one has ever seen the two together, well not fighting, before. Jackie ran to sit on the couch and Nick went to go to the kitchen and look for something to eat.

Jackie's mom walked into the main room and smiled. "Hello Jackie. Nick." She nodded in each of their directions. "Are either of you hurt?" Jackie's mother, Hannah, was the Institute's main nurse.

"No, Nick already drew an _iratze_ on my arm." She showed her mother.

"Well, at least you're not fighting." She nodded and walked away back to the infirmary.

I looked over at Nick, who just closed the fridge. "This can't go on forever!"

"I agree." He walked over to me and rested his forehead on mine. "But, it is fun keeping a secret from everyone."

"You're right." I kissed him again.

"Wow," Taylor saw everything. "I would've never guessed."

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Tell me in the comments!<p>

3 2469


End file.
